


the best way to learn is by doing

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Yes. The best way to learn is by doing, Daddy.” Oh, the little shit is using his words against him. Tony narrows his eyes, but his son just looks up at him like an angel, smiling sweetly with big round eyes, his hair flopping over his brows—Tony really needs to take him for a cut—with his hands folded in his lap.As ifhe was half as innocent as he was trying to look.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 440





	the best way to learn is by doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).

> Warnings: Tony is Peter’s biological father. Peter is fourteen.   
also, i joined a discord. blame them.

“D-Daddy?” Peter’s voice is hesitant, tinged with a tone of uncertainty that Tony isn’t used to hearing from his son. It’s what has him looking up from his Starkpad without a single breath of hesitation, pushing away his train of thought and focusing on his baby. 

“Pete?” he asks, holding out his hand. Peter takes it immediately and scrambles up onto the couch. He’s in his pyjamas and  _ should _ be in bed since it’s...shit, way later than Peter should be up on a school night. Tony sighs, but he can’t find it in himself to scold the boy when he lifts Tony’s arm so that he can cuddle right up into his side. “Pete, what’s wrong, baby?” he asks again when Peter hides his face in Tony’s chest. 

Peter mumbles something, mouth brushing Tony’s nipple through his button-down and making him shiver. He shifts so that Peter’s mouth is just on his pec, and then runs a hand over Peter’s curly hair. “What was that, Pete?”

Peter sighs like Tony is testing his patience—which, c’mon,  _ really— _ and moves back with an eye roll. So much attitude in such a tiny body, Tony is always so proud.  _ “Daddy,” _ Peter whines, sticking out his bottom lip in a very dramatic pout.  _ “I said _ that I don’t know how to kiss.”

Tony blinks. Repeats what he just heard his  _ fourteen-year-old  _ son say and then blinks again. “Well, yeah, squirt,” Tony ducks away from the swat aimed at his head, “you’re a kid. Why the hell do you need to know how to kiss?”

Peter’s whole face goes beet red. It’s...kinda pretty, but Tony definitely doesn’t think so cause that’s his  _ son, _ dammit. “There’s someone I really, really like, Daddy, and I wanna know how to kiss them.”

“Oh. Ugh. Well.” Tony has no idea what the hell he’s supposed to say. He’s done pretty good at the whole single Dad thing over the years, but puberty is turning out to be a whole new world of parenting that he really is just...not prepared for. “You know. Kissing. You just...kiss them?”

“Daddy,” Peter says it with an eye roll and a tone of voice that makes it  _ very _ clear to Tony his son thinks he’s an idiot. “Daddy, that is  _ not _ helpful.”

“Well gee, Pete, I don't know,” Tony tells him, running his hand up and down his arm when he shivers and then twisting his fingers around the loose material of the too-big sleeve, since Peter’s pyjamas are usually just Tony’s old t-shirts and a pair of briefs. “You’ve seen enough rom-coms, I know all about your Netflix history.”

There’s also the porn sites that he doesn’t mention since that seems to be crossing a line. Well, crossing a line is Tony monitoring his son’s cellphone, but he’s not gonna let Peter  _ know _ he’s monitoring it. Peter moves from under Tony’s arm so he can move up onto his knees and look into Tony’s eyes. “Daddy, I need you to teach me.”

Blue screen. Tony’s brain completely blanks out at the clearly-worded request (which sure sounded like an order, if you ask him). “I—What?”

“I need you to teach me how to kiss so I’ll know how to kiss the person I like,” Peter says it like it’s the simplest request he’s ever made of his father. 

“You want me to...teach you?” 

“Yes. The best way to learn is by doing, Daddy.” Oh, the little shit is using his words against him. Tony narrows his eyes, but his son just looks up at him like an angel, smiling sweetly with big round eyes, his hair flopping over his brows—Tony really needs to take him for a cut—with his hands folded in his lap.  _ As if _ he was half as innocent as he was trying to look. 

“Baby,” he starts, and then wonders if that’s the most appropriate endearment for the moment. “Really think about what you’re asking me.”

“I have Daddy,” Peter tells him seriously. “I want to learn how to kiss, and I love you, and I know you won’t hurt me. So I want you to teach me because this is a safe space with a person I trust and care for.”

Fuck. Fucking fuck. How the hell is Tony supposed to say  _ no  _ when Peter makes it sound...well, sensible. Cause Tony sure as hell doesn’t want Peter making out with someone who he  _ does _ think would hurt him. If Tony said no...well, he knows his son. He won’t give this up. And Tony  _ knows _ how many people out there would give anything to take advantage of a Stark and Peter...isn’t even half as tough as Tony was at his age. 

Sighing, Tony looks up at the ceiling and spends a minute wondering how the fuck he ended up here. He was never supposed to be a dad. He sure as  _ fuck _ wasn’t supposed to be a dad at  _ twenty-one, _ but then Peter showed up on his doorstep and Tony...well, Tony stopped sleeping around, and he stopped drinking, and he stopped partying. Then he stopped selling weapons, and he got Stane arrested before the fucker tried to  _ kill _ him and he—

He’s tried to be a good Dad. It’s all he’s ever tried to do. And he has no fucking clue if this is going to make him the worst Dad in the world, but he already knows what he’s going to do when he looks back and sees the worried look on Peter’s face. “Okay, baby,” he says, since he has no idea what the hell else to say. 

Peter’s entire face lights up, and Tony’s heart all but skyrockets out of his chest. Making Peter smile feels like nothing else, even in these circumstances, and Tony smiles back at him as Peter wiggles around on his knees and freaking  _ cheers.  _

“Alright, Pete, pay attention, alright?” Tony asks, and when Peter nods—he just fucking goes for it. 

He cups Peter’s jaw between his hands and feels horrible when his fingers reach past Peter’s ears. He’s so small, so  _ young, _ and Tony’s...well, Tony was always going to hell, but this is just cementing the place, rolling out the red carpet, getting him an assigned chair. Still, he doesn’t stop. If this is Peter’s first kiss, Tony’s going to make sure it was nothing like his—drunk with some ass hole who wanted him for his last name and his father’s bank account—and he brushes his thumb over the youthful swell of Peter’s cheek. 

“Close your eyes baby,” he instructs, watching nearly breathless as Peter’s eyes flutter closed, his mouth open and his lips shining in the low light. “That’s it, good boy, tilt your head back—” Peter moves perfectly, his head falling back in Tony’s hands like he’s a fucking  _ offering,  _ and Tony can’t deny himself, not in the moment, and he leans in and—

Peter’s lips are so soft against his own. Tony presses their closed mouths together softly, as sweetly as he can, and his lips twitch into a smile when Peter immediately purses his lips out dramatically. “Baby,” Tony murmurs, their lips brushing as he speaks, “Calm down, baby. You’re supposed to be kissing someone you like, not your grandma.”

He doesn’t let Peter say anything as he presses back in, and this time, Peter’s lips remain soft and malleable as Tony kisses him, thumbs still sweeping over his warm cheeks. Tony shifts, drags their lips together and then,  _ “Daddy!” _ Peter’s whines, desperate, and he breaks the kiss by scrambling over Tony’s thighs and sitting himself in Tony’s lap, pressing closer, his little body lining up against Tony’s as Peter kisses  _ him. _

And fuck, it’s good. Peter’s hands grip the collar of Tony’s shirt to tug him even closer, with more strength than Tony was expecting. He kisses back on instinct, his mouth moving against his son’s full lips as Peter whines again and again. 

“Easy baby,” Tony tells him, sliding his hands down Peter's neck and over his shoulders and down his small little body, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady because he just keeps pressing  _ closer. “ _ Easy, baby, like this,” Tony tells him, and he slides their lips together, ignores where he can feel that Peter's hard and pressing into him, because he's just  _ helping, _ just  _ teaching, _ and he's definitely not chubbing up as his fingers slide lower and lower, ghosting over the swell of his baby's ass as Peter whines into the kiss and—

“Fuck, baby, yeah like that,” he praises, groaning as Peter catches his bottom lip between his own and  _ sucks.  _ Without thinking about it Tony’s hand curls around the weight of Peter’s little ass and squeezes, urging the body rolling against his belly forward as he kisses back, slipping his tongue under Peter’s top lip and sliding it along his gums, tasting his teeth and nipping into his bottom lip. 

“Daddy,” Peter whines again, his hips moving quickly, and the feel of his little erection digging into Tony’s soft belly has his half chub filling up the rest of the way till he’s hard enough that he’s straining against his zipper. 

Fuck it. He’s already got his tongue down his son’s throat. He uses the hand on his son’s ass to ease the erratic thrusting of his hips until it’s something smoother, something that’s going to feel  _ good,  _ and he keeps kissing Peter as his son grinds into his stomach.  _ _

Peter’s teeth tug at his lip, his tongue presses into his mouth, and then with another stutter of his hips, he cries out and presses the side of his face to Tony’s head as he starts to shake. Tony wraps him in both arms, the hand on his ass still easing him forward in an easy grind of his hips, and his kisses over his heated cheeks and mouths along his jaw as his baby comes in his briefs against Tony’s body.

It takes Peter a while to calm down, and his orgasm seems to go and on. Tony waits it out, peppering his face with kisses and rubbing his back with one hand, squeezing his ass with the other. Eventually, Peter manages to pull himself together and hides his face against Tony’s neck, before he starts shaking again. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, and his heart goes ice-cold because  _ he made his baby cry.  _

“I’m sorry,” Peter says weakly. Tony shushes him and cups his jaw, turning his face up to kiss him again and wipe his tears and ask, “What’re you sorry for, baby?”

“Coming too soon,” Peter mutters, but he still won’t meet Tony’s eyes. He’s stopped crying,  _ thank god, _ but he still looks heartbroken. 

Tony, ignoring for a moment that this is his  _ son, _ asks, “Why do you think that was too early? Did you not  _ want _ to come?”

“I did!” Peter says quickly which—yeah, kinda cements exactly what Tony suspected from the get-go. “But I came so fast! You didn’t come. You probably didn’t even like it,” the last sentence is muttered angrily. Tony doesn’t tell him different, but he does thumb over Peter’s bottom lip. 

“You did come quickly,” Tony tells him, and forces Peter’s chin higher when he drops his eyes again. “But you didn’t come “too soon”, because there  _ is _ no too soon in pleasure. What matters is that you felt good.”

“I did,” Peter says again, “I’ve  _ never _ felt that good before ever, Daddy.”

Despite himself, Tony smiles. He had a certain reputation back in the day. “Good, Peter,” he says seriously. “What matters is that you enjoyed yourself, and that your partner enjoyed themselves, and that you both wanted this.”

“D-Did you enjoy yourself, Daddy? Did you want this?” Peter asks, but then he drops his hand from the collar of Tony’s shirt to his freaking erection, and palms the hard length with a dirty little smile.

“You know I did, you little shit,” Tony snarks with a glare, but he can’t keep it up when Peter giggles happily, sounding like pure freaking  _ joy, _ and he quickly leans in and steals a kiss from Tony’s lips. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” 

“Now get to bed,” he scolds, since, well, he  _ is  _ still the parent here. Peter snickers at him, no damn respect, and kisses Tony again. “You’re a little menace.”

“I know,” his baby giggles again, and with a look that is  _ far _ coyer than a fourteen-year-old should be able to pull off, asks, “Aren’t you going to come tuck me in, Daddy?”

And well, if Tony’s already going to hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
